


summertime

by frankierose



Series: frerard drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Just a Cute lil Thing, M/M, i wanted to write but i have no motivation for a real thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierose/pseuds/frankierose
Summary: frank and gee are simply spending time together!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: frerard drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614148
Kudos: 12





	summertime

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE IS NICER I SWEAR.

‘y’know, have i ever told you.. how beautiful you are??’

frank shifts his weight onto another elbow, the bed creaking underneath him. a smirk crawls up his face as he looks up at the man next to him.  
‘man, if i had a dollar every time you said that i would be fucking rich.’  
  
‘shut up,’ the red haired gentleman blows said hair out of his eyes, showing his bright hazel orbs. ‘…its true though, you’re drop dead gorgeous.’  
  
frank’s smirk turns into a grin as he picks himself up to lean his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘you’re such a sweet-talker, gee.’

‘i know,’ gerard replies, resting his own head on top of franks. ‘it’s cus i love ya though.’

‘i love you too, dork.’  
  


gerard runs his hair through frank's inky black hair, frank leaning into the touch.  
they simply sit there like that for a while, with the occasional shifting. by this point, frank's wrapped his arms around gerard's waist - they're practically spooning together now.

'i really don't know what i did to deserve you,' frank mumbles, his voice thundering through the silence of the night.

  
frank can feel gerard's worried eyes staring at him, but he just grips onto his waist tighter.

  
'i don't know what i did to deserve _you_ , frankie,' gerard mutters back after a few moments. 'you're absolutely wonderful.'  
  
frank doesn't respond.

gerard shifts slightly, frank loosening his grip to allow his boyfriend to turn to his face. 'don't doubt yourself. or us, for that matter,' he says, a serious tone of voice appearing all of a sudden. his eyes are practically piercing into frank now. 'i love you. that's what matters. and you love me too! what a coinkydink, right?'

frank lets out a snicker, finally making eye contact.   
gerard is such a fucking nerd.  
  


'nah, i don't love you.' he grins, pulling himself closer to gerard. he's really warm.

gerard's brain contemplates what was just said to him, and-

'...oh you fucker-'


End file.
